


怎么才能被别人吃掉啊【完结】

by gaogaohanhan



Category: all汶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaogaohanhan/pseuds/gaogaohanhan
Kudos: 2





	怎么才能被别人吃掉啊【完结】

一盆冷水泼下来，将李菡灼热的心都淋湿了。她埋在徐炳超怀里低声抽泣，“为什么啊……菡菡现在就想被你吃掉……”

然而徐炳超意志坚定，不管她怎么哭求撒娇，就是不肯继续吃她。李菡害怕徐炳超和王一博一样骗她，就一遍又一遍地问他是不是最喜欢吃水蜜桃了。

徐炳超被李菡问懵了，一开始还以为李菡在询问他的饮食喜好，恍惚间又闻到了从她身上散发出来的沁人心脾的蜜桃香，又猜测李菡是不是用水蜜桃隐喻自己。

徐炳超不厌其烦地向李菡保证他最喜欢吃水蜜桃了，还将手指伸进李菡的衣服里，在她的乳头上用力揉捏，“以前我最喜欢吃水蜜桃，现在我最想吃你。”

得到徐炳超的保证，李菡终于放下心来。她知道徐炳超害怕被王一博发现，便和他一起串通了口供，定下约定等徐炳超带自己逃离。

但李菡本就没两天日子好活了，哪有那么多时间等徐炳超出手，在徐炳超和王一博道别之际，李菡借口跑去卫生间，可一眨眼她就变成了水蜜桃，跳进徐炳超的背包里藏了起来。

再回家的路上，徐炳超满脑子都在想用什么办法才能把李菡从王一博身边救出来，当他停好车，从车库走出来时，却看见李菡站在电梯口兴奋地朝她挥着手。

他还以为是眼花产生幻觉了，可下一秒，李菡就急匆匆扑进他怀里，嗲嗲地看着他，“菡菡等不及了，菡菡现在就要你！”

徐炳超搂住李菡的双腿将她抱起，还未等电梯关上，就迫不及待地将她顶在墙壁上交换起口水。

李菡搂着徐炳超的脖子，双腿夹在他的腰间，张开嘴巴任由他勾住她的舌头缠绵，无数津液从她的嘴角流下来，都被他一一舔去。

等进门时，李菡身上的衣服早已被徐炳超撕成碎片，他将她轻轻放在鞋柜上，一边解开裤子，一边亲吻她殷红的唇瓣。

李菡便张开修长的双腿盘住他的脖子，压着他往自己胸口上蹭，徐炳超知道李菡这是涨奶了，便一口咬住她的乳头用力吸吮，没一会儿，甜美的乳汁就被他吸了出来。

李菡的汁水源源不断，徐炳超一边揉搓着乳头，一边抬起头调戏，“菡菡还没怀孕生小孩呢，怎么就有那么多汁水，等生了孩子岂不是止都止不住？”

李菡迷迷糊糊只知道自己舒服极了，哪里反应的过来，她遵从本能一个劲儿地绞着徐炳超的脖子，将上身往他嘴里靠，两人越贴越近。

吸了好一会儿，徐炳超才慢慢离开李菡的胸部，他舔着舌头一路下滑，看见她的大腿中间早已湿润了一片。

等他剥下李菡的内裤，黏腻的淫水便顺着穴口流到柜子上，徐炳超拿手指沾了沾，舔了一口，就将手指送到李菡嘴边，笑着说道：“菡菡自己尝尝，你有多甜～”

李菡哪里吃过这个东西，她只觉白浊液体脏的不行，是从自己下面流出来的，急忙摇头，可徐炳超却一手捏着她的下巴，一手将指尖送了进来。

他的手指在她的口腔里肆意搅动，夹住她的舌头纠缠不休，李菡的小嘴酸的厉害，连话都说不清楚，“不要……不要了……吃不……”

好在徐炳超很快就放过了她，他把手指伸了出来，掰开她修长的双腿，然后埋头探了进去。

徐炳超从没给别人口过，此刻他却无师自通地吮吸着小穴里的蜜汁，将舌头抵在紧致的穴肉里上下摩挲，幽密的小穴散发着沁人的清香，穴嘴一张一合，无声地欢迎着他的寻觅。

李菡早已化作一摊软水，徐炳超的舌头在她下面弹弄，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，让她忍不住想要流出更多淫水，来满足男人的无限殷勤。

没过多久，第一波快感随即涌了上来，李菡爽得双腿绷直，大量的汁水喷溅出来，把徐炳超的脸都射脏了一大片，李菡又羞又怕，扭着屁股不敢让他再舔了。

徐炳超却宠溺地揉了揉她的小脑袋，低哑着嗓子说道：“菡菡的汁水美味极了，不止上面好吃，下面也好吃。”

他托着李菡的屁股，把她从柜子上抱起来，两人又换成了方才电梯里的那个姿势，李菡被徐炳超抵在墙壁上，因为害怕掉下去，她的双腿紧紧地缠绕上他的健腰。

她俯下身子，正好能看见徐炳超炽热的眼神，他的模样像极了看到美食就想咽口水的吃客，赤裸裸、直勾勾地盯着她，李菡被这般爱慕的眼神搅得乱了心智，呆呆地低下脑袋，将柔软的双唇奉上。

徐炳超的吻又温情又郑重，让李菡觉得自己被对方虔诚地珍视着，她伸出舌头享受着这个绵长的亲吻，连徐炳超什么时候把肉棒塞进自己的身体都不知道。

等李菡反应过来时，徐炳超的肉棒已经在她的身体里面翻江倒海地驰骋了，他的抽插毫无章法可言，越是幽密的地方越想去尝试、去开拓。

李菡被顶在高高的墙壁上摇摇欲坠，猛烈的撞击让她感觉全身都要散架，她渐渐无力地下滑，却因此被对方的肉棒插得更深、更紧。

恍恍惚惚中，她感觉到有一股浓稠滚烫的液体射入自己的内壁，还来不及细想怎么会又被男人内射了，就沉沉地昏了过去。

李菡醒来时还以为自己已经被徐炳超吃掉了，她睁不开眼睛，只能感受到自己好像被软绵绵、毛茸茸的什么东西包裹起来，外面一颠一颠的，像躺在棉花糖上舒服极了。

这种感觉和她每一次重新变成花骨朵时很像，她还很诧异为什么冬天还没过呢，自己就变成花骨朵了？

然而等李菡睁开沉重的眼皮，她才发现自己想错了。李菡难受得想哭，徐炳超怎么还没有吃掉自己啊……他不仅没有吃掉自己，还把自己带到了车子里，开着车不知道要去哪儿。

徐炳超想带李菡去看日出来着，昨天他没忍住，一下子做了四五次，到后来李菡连呼吸都浅的感受不出来，他着急地带她去了医院，好在没什么大碍。

等从医院出来的时候已经凌晨了，不知怎么地，徐炳超突然很想带李菡去看日出，他曾经听说只有和相爱的人一起才能看到最美的日出，现在他突然很想试试看。

他怕李菡感冒，就给她裹了厚厚的毛绒被，让她坐在自己的腿上睡觉，虽然开车很不方便，但这种被爱人睡得大腿发麻的感觉却让他满足极了。

徐炳超开到山顶后刚想把李菡叫醒，没想到她就自个儿醒了，醒来后的李菡懵懵的，一开始叫她怎么也不答应，非要他亲亲才软绵绵地呜咽几声。

徐炳超抱着李菡找到了最佳观赏位置，山顶上风好大，吹得李菡小脸通红，徐炳超将她搂得更紧，突然听见她柔弱的声音，“徐炳超……你再不要吃我就真的来不及了……”

借着微弱的光线，徐炳超看到李菡脸上湿润的泪痕，他赶忙拭去她的眼泪，温柔地哄着她，“现在不行，医生说了，昨天做的太过了，这几天都不能再做了，要好好养着……”

不知道哪句话说错了，李菡的眼泪流个不停，怎么擦都擦不完，徐炳超低下头轻轻触碰她的唇瓣，“看完日出我们就回家好不好，回家好好睡一觉，快看，马上就要日出了！”

李菡转头看着远处缓缓升起的太阳，她的身体越来越难受，全身所有的细胞瞬间衰退老化，明明温度在慢慢上升，她却觉得越来越冷，眼皮打架打的厉害，鼻子嘴巴都张开也喘不上气来。

李菡的衰老期来得毫无预兆，也无比迅速。

她再也说不出一句话，只能眯着眼睛看着远处染成橙红色的天际，缓缓地停止了呼吸。

等徐炳超发现李菡再也醒不过来时已经是日出之后了，他只觉得怀里的人越来越轻，轮廓越来越模糊，他揉了揉眼睛想看清她的脸，却偏偏被泪水模糊了眼眶。

他赶忙开车回了医院，在急救室外碰到了心急火燎赶过来的王一博。徐炳超挨了一顿痛揍，却一拳没躲，到后来王一博也没有力气再揍他了，两人靠在急救室外无声痛哭。

李菡的葬礼是他们一起办的，除了他们两人，陈宥维和黄嘉新也来了。伊人已逝，哪怕再深的仇恨都先放在了一边，毕竟除了他们四个，这个世上只怕再也没有记得有李菡这个人的存在。

葬礼结束后，徐炳超给其他三个人听了李菡曾经哼唱的歌曲，四个大男人抱在一起放声哀嚎，哀嚎完了又结结实实互揍了一顿，一个没跑都被送进了急救室。

再后来黄嘉新找到徐炳超，说他那边保存着许多李菡的影像资料，虽然做不成记录片，微电影却没有问题，他希望徐炳超能把那段音频贡献出来，将它剪到片尾。

黄嘉新的提议得到了陈宥维的同意，他也愿意为这部微电影进行文字上的策划，虽然除了歌曲他们并没有留下李菡任何的话语，但见过她的人都知道她那双黑色的、宝石般的大眼睛就像会说话一样。

后来王一博也加了进来，他说他可以当微电影的男主角，他希望将这段影片让全世界所有人看见，希望所有人都知道世界上还有一个这么可爱、这么美丽的女孩叫李菡。

王一博的希望也是他们四个共同的希望。

经历了三个多月的拍摄和制作，一部名为《蜜桃》的微电影在国内外同步上映。微电影一经发布，黄嘉新、陈宥维、王一博、徐炳超联合出品的噱头就引来了无数网友的转发和热议，但很快，每一个看过影片的人都被片子里那位穿着粉色长裙，笑起来眼眉弯弯的女孩子吸引。

正如片名取的那样，视频里的李菡就像蜜桃一般甜美诱人，既有少女的懵懂与青涩，又透露出女人的妩媚与成熟，时而微笑，时而哭泣，时而搞怪，时而发呆，她的一举一动都会牵扯起无数人的喜怒哀乐。

所有人都想知道李菡是谁，想知道现实中的李菡是否跟视频里面一样动人，然而除了四个出品人，并没有人知道李菡去了哪里、知道视频难以将真实的李菡展露万分之一。

那一年，《蜜桃》红遍大江南北，李菡这个名字也家喻户晓。

那一年娱乐圈却也因此发生了巨大的变化。

黄嘉新凭借《蜜桃》一举拿下柏林最佳外语片奖，在获奖之间却宣布暂别影坛。

王一博也成为第一个凭借微电影获得金马影帝提名的男演员，然而他在提名之后却选择自动退出，并且宣布今后再也不接与爱情有关的剧本。

陈宥维将满腔精力投入到了之前那个剧本之中，每天夜以继日地修缮剧本，好似只有这样才能将某些人、某些事忘得干净。

徐炳超则埋头制作了几十首情歌，他把他和李菡的经历通通写进歌里，每当午夜梦回时就一首一首唱给天上的她听。

冬去春来，春暖花开。漫山的桃花将天际都映衬成淡淡的粉色。

没有人知道，经历了秋天和冬天，沉睡着的李菡也慢慢养足了精神。这一次，她不打算等变成水蜜桃再出去探险了，她决心在还是桃花的时候就出去碰碰运气，说不定还能偶遇哪个好心人喜欢酿桃花蜜的。

李菡哼着小曲儿一蹦一蹦地下山。至于这一回，又会有怎么样的奇遇呢？

她也满怀着期待。

【end】


End file.
